New Duck: New Year
by Pheonix Feathers
Summary: A new girl arrives at Eden Hall and joins the ducks but when they go on a holiday chaos starts between Adam and Mika
1. Default Chapter

New Duck: New Year.  
  
Summary: A new girl starts at Eden Hall and tries out to be a Duck she gets in but everything doesn't really go the Ducks way or her way. Chaos starts when the Ducks go on Holiday.  
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney or whoeva I dunno but it don't belong to me… well the ducks don't my story does.  
  
Chapter 1: New Duck.  
  
Mika Davis looked around the empty Ice Rink. She was new at Eden Hall Academy and the first thing after her dorm she had sought out was the Ice Rink. A figure skater by her regular standards but she took part regularly in School Yard Puck and Ice Hockey matches when she wanted. She was good enough by most people's standards apart from the odd lad who thought it was a 'Mans' game. But Mika had heard something about one of the teams at Eden Hall – The Eden Hall Mighty Ducks. It was a mixed team, granted there were only 2 girls on it but it was still mixed and that was better than nothing.  
  
"Hey!" Mika turned round on her heel and stood face to face with someone who looked very important. "You're not supposed to be in here Miss Davis" It was Dean Buckley, she had been in a meeting with him just hours before.  
  
"Sorry Dean Buckley" she said brushing her long red hair out of her eyes. "I was just checking out the rink" she told him.  
  
"The rink is out of bounds without permission and you I can guess don't have permission. The Ducks are having tryouts actually they want an extra player just in case what happened last year happens again." He sighed and Mika wondered what happened last year. She was sure she would find out. But she nodded and walked out of the Rink and towards her Dorm. Mika hadn't met her roommate yet but she knew she was in the same room as some skaters because there was a pair of Hockey Skates hung up on the wall her roommates were called Kelly & Jules or something like that.  
  
Connie was sitting in her dorm looking at the History Questions she had been set but she couldn't help wondering who she and Julies new roommate was. She kept looking over at the pile of stuff and she hoped that it wasn't a prissy girl because otherwise she would get a transfer. A sudden loud bang made Connie jump and let out a small squeal of shock. Connie looked up and saw a tall girl with red hair and brown eyes, she was wearing purple corded trousers and had a top that looked a lot like a sweater-vest but with a higher neck on over a shirt. It reminded her a bit of Adam Banks on Orientation last year. The Girl closed her eyes and cringed as if she hadn't meant to make such a noise.  
  
"Oops, Sorry." She said looking over at Connie. "I'm Mika Davis." She added, the girl was obviously British as she had a very distinctive accent.  
  
"Connie Moreau." Connie said still looking at the new student.  
  
"Who's the skater?" Mika asked directly. "You or Julie, is it Julie?"  
  
"Me and Julie both skate. We're on the hockey team. Eden Hall Ducks."  
  
So these were the 2 girls on the hockey team, this is going to be interesting.  
  
Connie carried on "Do you play? Maybe if you do you could try out to be on our team. At least then you'd know people and it could be fun." Connie trailed off and looked over at Mika.  
  
"I play." Mika told her. "I've been playing School Yard Puck for the last few years not many ice rinks who accept girls in England." Connie must have picked up on Mika not wanting to talk about her hometown. It didn't seem like a good subject.  
  
"Want to meet my team and make some friends?" asked Connie neatly avoiding the subject. Mika mumbled what sounded like an acceptance and even if she didn't Connie wasn't bothered because she pulled her up and dragged her out of the Dorm. 


	2. Chapter 2

New Duck: New Year  
  
Chapter 2: Many Meetings.  
  
"Connie would you get off me right now!" screamed Mika at her new friend who was dragging her down the hallways of Eden Hall Academy. "Where the hell are you taking me?" she asked shouting again and getting a lot of strange looks off people to which she smiled and waved as she was dragged past with the occasional "Hi" to the odd person.  
  
"I'm taking you to meet the Ducks!" said Connie exasperated.  
  
"And do you usually kill people before you introduce them?" Mika asked. "I mean it's a bit stupid walking up to your friends and saying 'Hi, do you like my new friend Mika – I killed her." She continued before Connie could answer.  
  
"OK, I see your point. We're here now anyway." Connie said releasing her hold and walking up the hill towards a big group of people. You could say a big flock of ducks.  
  
"Hey Cons." Said one boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He walked down the hill and greeted Connie with a kiss on the lips, a short but very sweet one. This must be Connie's boyfriend, thought Mika. Then the lad turned and looked at her before holding out his hand.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked bluntly before blushing. "That was a bit direct, sorry." He added.  
  
"No worries, Mika Davis, pleased to meet you." Mika said taking his hand and shaking it while Connie stood in the background laughing at her boyfriend.  
  
"Guy Germaine." The lad told her. Mika noticed before being dragged by Connie to the top of the hill.  
  
"Connie are you desperate to get everywhere?" she asked quietly. "Crowds and me don't mix. Just so you know." She added quietly.  
  
"Really, your so forward I'm amazed." Connie said in amazement.  
  
"Oh it's not that. I normally end up fighting with someone, not kick and punching. Verbally." But just at that moment a boy in a green hockey jumper twirled round and looked at her.  
  
"Hey, Connie. Whose the new girl?" the lad asked drawing everybody's attention onto Mika who looked around before smiling.  
  
"I'm Mika Davis." She told him and after a quick introduction she had met at least 10 new people and she wasn't in the mood to fight with any of them. Adam Banks was the last to be introduced and she thought he looked a bit snobby. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and he was quite a bit taller than her so she had to look up at him.  
  
After a while of chatting to the people, Mika decided to leave. She made the excuse she had to unpack but she really didn't want to start a verbal fight with anyone it was too early to start using colourful language against her new friends. When she got back to her dorm she unpacked and after half an hour she went to bed, so she could get up early the next day. For the tryouts.  
  
  
  
Sorry so short but I had nothing else to say!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

New Duck: New Year.  
  
I have written all of this before I have uploaded it so really I have no idea if you like this or not, or who has reviewed so if I have reviews by now thanks to you ppl and if I don't then can u review?  
  
Chapter 3: After the Tryouts the trouble starts.  
  
Mika was ecstatic she had made the team, Mighty Ducks. She had been one of the 'stars' of the tryouts Coach O'Rion had told her. She had done her laps well and had even managed to knock Fulton Reed over, which Julie had just told her was an accomplishment, during the scrimmage. She was the new girl on the team but she wasn't too happy with having to share the bench with Adam Banks. He was really good at Hockey and Mika thought that he acted a bit Snobby towards her at tryouts.  
  
"Mika?" called Charlie.  
  
"Yeah Charlie?" she answered a bit annoyed as she had wanted to go on the ice late that night when no one was around to do her skating. She knew it was out of bounds but it had never bothered her before why should it bother her now?  
  
"How you settling in?" he said walking into her dorm and she put her skates on the floor not wanting people to know she was going skating it was always her thing. She went on her own, she liked being on her own. Ever since her Father died her mother had smothered her but before that she was always on her own.  
  
"Fine. I'm just not used to everyone being so friendly." She said sitting down on the bed. Connie was out with Guy and Julie had wandered off earlier.  
  
"You don't ever come out with us?" Charlie said worriedly.  
  
"No I just don't do big crowds. Not too often anyway." She answered him standing up and picking her towel off the hook. "Now if you'll excuse me I was going to have a shower." She told him, just to get rid of him, as she knew it was pointless to have a shower before skating. So with that Charlie left and Mika picked up her black army type sweater and her skates and walked out of her dorm towards the rink.  
  
When she got there however she could hear someone skating round and doing drills on his or her own. She snuck towards the edge of the rink and saw it was Adam. She slipped on her skates and walked onto the ice trying to be soundless as she was behind him. Unfortunately she had realised the rink had been re-iced and she fell on her butt causing Adam to jump and also fall down on the ice.  
  
"Hi." Mika said to him before she went into fits of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Adam asked grumpily, as he wasn't too happy about being on the ice with a girl he barely knew laughing at him. Between her giggles Mika managed to get out that his face was just too funny when she had fallen over. Adam didn't say anything and went back to his drills while Mika tried to compose herself. She got back up and did laps to warm her up. Slowly she gained more and more speed until she could of rivalled Luis. Mika came to a sharp stop and sprayed ice all over the place. Adam looked up at her for a minute thinking, She can go as fast as Luis and stop Poor Luis. He let out a short laugh and went back to skating round with the puck.  
  
Mika was getting bored so she skated over to Adam wanting to smooth things over with him if they were going to be on the same team they should be friends.  
  
"Adam?" she called and got no response, "Adam!" she tried again. "Adam! Talk to me!" she shouted her voice echoing around the rink.  
  
"What?" Adam stopped skating round and turned towards her.  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked him looking into his eyes. She found that was the best way of talking to someone, you could always tell what someone felt by looking into his or her eyes.  
  
"Sure." Adam said, wondering what this was about. He motioned to the stands and they went off the ice to sit down. "What do you wanna talk about?" he asked her as he took his helmet off. This made it easier for her to see his eyes, but Mika couldn't tell what he was feeling.  
  
"Well, I thought maybe we should talk, because we you know haven't. And I know the rest of the team pretty well and if I'm joining then I thought I should know one of the Star Players." She said looking at him and he nodded to show he understood what she meant. "So how come your down here all on your lonesome?" she asked him.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Said Adam neatly avoiding the question.  
  
"Yeah but I asked first so I want the answer first." Mika persisted, guessing it was not a good idea to avoid any of her questions in case she decided to kill him.  
  
"Well I come down here most nights mainly to get away from people." Adam said, Mika noticed he wasn't too happy about the fact he needed to get away from his team.  
  
"Why do you need to get away?" she asked. "Come on you can ask me anything if you answer my questions." She added and he seemed to perk up a bit.  
  
"Just wanted to be on my own. The rest are very tight knit group and I keep getting pushed in and out of it." He said quietly looking away from her. Mika was very puzzled; she had learnt from Connie that they had all been friends since the Pee-Wees and that was 5 years ago.  
  
"Explain." She told him.  
  
"The Ducks weren't always the Ducks. They used to be District-5. Couldn't skate a foot without tripping over. Never scored a goal. I wasn't one of them. I was a Hawk and it was our lives to pick on District-5 and play Hockey. Until I found out I was on the wrong team I lived in District-5 so I had to play for District-5. Well around this time they got a new coach, Bombay, he taught them to skate. How to win. And when I joined the team didn't like me. I was a Hawk and to them I was always going to be a Hawk. Except Charlie, he was nice he tried to welcome me but Jesse knocked him away." Adam trailed off looking out across the rink  
  
"So you were on the team they didn't like you but now they do? What about the Goodwill games you all seemed pretty friendly during them." She said having watched it on TV in England.  
  
"Oh we were. I was one of them by then. But then we came here, and I got moved from JV to the Varsity team. I got caught in the middle of this war and the Ducks thought I was one of them again the opposition. Until Hans, a man who owned the local Hockey shop died and they liked me again. So I moved teams again. But I had to gain their trust. That was last year and things are still getting back to normal so that's why I'm here." He looked at Mika and realised that she had actually listened to him instead of zoning out. "So why are you here?" he asked her going back to his original question. He had another one but he felt it was better to start on common ground.  
  
"Its ritual for me I used to this at my old boarding school because they wouldn't let girls play hockey. So I came on the rink at night to practice." Mika replied shortly knowing the next question was one she didn't want to hear.  
  
"Ok, and why are you in America anyway. Why not in England?" he asked her and she groaned.  
  
"My dad died last year and I couldn't stand living with my Mother so we moved to America and I made sure I got into a boarding school. When I did she went back to England." Mika replied quietly trying to not let the tears fall down her cheeks. But Adam noticed and brushed them away. Mika however jerked away and walked back to her dorm.  
  
"Bye Adam." She shouted back to him and waved. Leaving him to think about everything she had said.  
  
Wow that was really long it all came pouring out of my head Oh well Review 


	4. Chapter 4

New Duck: New Year.  
  
Chapter 4: It's Tag Time.  
  
The Ducks were doing really well this season. Adam and Mika were repeatedly seen in each other's company and had many late night talks at the rink. Mika had also found out where Julie kept disappearing to although she was sworn to secrecy. She had been meeting Scooter, the Varsity goalie ever since the JV – Varsity showdown last year.  
  
At practice on a Monday morning Coach O'Rion called them all in from laps.  
  
"Come on. Take a Knee." He shouted and they all whooshed in front of him.  
  
"Ok now I have some good news for you guys." He said and the ducks all looked at each other with puzzled looks. "We're going to play in a game in Maine." Julie looked really happy at this news because it meant she could go home and visit. "But because it is so far away we have to stay in a small hotel. It's been booked out for us. And we are going in 2 weeks. We are staying for a few days. Go back to your laps." He said and strolled back across the ice to where he had been standing before. The team started their laps again but they weren't as enthusiastic this time around as they were all talking about the Trip to Maine was going to be like.  
  
That night Mika went off to the Rink as usual on a Wednesday she didn't go all the time because she thought people might get suspicious and on other nights she had girls nights in with Connie and Julie. Even if she was a Tomboy she loved to have friends who liked her and who she wasn't wary of. Mika skated onto the ice.  
  
"Hey Adam." She said skating up to him and giving him a friendly hug. They had become fast friends since that night skating 2 months ago and had conversations about anything. They both found out a lot of stuff that no one else knew about them.  
  
"Hey." He said. And they started skating laps to warm up helping each other perfect their skating. But Mika couldn't keep her mind on her skates and fell over repeatedly before getting up in fits of laughter and zooming off again. She was really hyper and it was infectious. Adam was laughing at her but he still managed to stay standing up. So Mika pretended to stomp off in a huff, she was near the edge and her exaggerated movements made her wobble so she held on to the edge and her feet slipped from underneath her and she fell on her arse.  
  
"Ow!" she said loudly before lying down on the ice not bothering to get up. Adam came over laughing at her. "Don't laugh at me." She said indignantly before yanking on his outstretched hand and pulling him on the ice with her.  
  
"What was that for?" he said to her having landed on top of her stomach.  
  
"You were laughing at me." Mika answered pushing him off her and attempting to stand up. "We're going on holiday," she shouted suddenly and pulled Adam up. "Do you want to play a game?" she asked obviously not being able to keep her mind on anything.  
  
"What game?" Adam asked warily knowing she had a spontaneous nature and the game could be anything simple to something extremely dangerous.  
  
"Tag your it." She said skating off as soon as she had touched him. Adam took off after her and the game went on for about an hour until they were both too tired to do anything.  
  
"Well that was childish." Said Adam referring to their game as they walked into the changing rooms to put on their clothes. Mika never left the changing rooms to get changed she just walked into another part even though she wasn't embarrassed about getting changed but she didn't want to fuel rumours about Adam and herself.  
  
Mika and Adam walked back to the Dorms together as they felt it was safer than going on their own when there could be any stray members of Varsity lurking about.  
  
Review please then read the next chapter!!!!!! 


	5. CHapter 5

New Duck: New Year.  
  
Again I don't know whether you like this story or not coz I wrote it all at the same time.  
  
Chapter 5: Holidays and Games.  
  
Two weeks went by in a flash and before they knew it, Eden Hall Mighty Ducks were on their way to Maine. The trip was spent messing about and playing pranks on the people who decided to sleep. Adam sat with Mika but they weren't ridiculed as Guy and Connie were sat snuggled up together and that got more attention and Mika kept moving between everyone. When they got to their hotel they were amazed at how nice it was. There was a reception area with a payphone on it, a dining/living room, and then if you went down a little ramp you ended up in a room filled with squishy chairs and a TV. The rooms were really nice and Mika was sharing with Connie and Julie. They went off at first to find out where the rink was. It wasn't far only a few minutes walk and it was a wonderful place where they were staying. The Hockey match wasn't until the 3rd day of their 4-day holiday and Julie had plans that some of the others were joining in on. But all Mika wanted to do was test out the rink. And maybe go to the theatre or souvenir shopping. They had arrived at the hotel very late at night and all went straight to bed because it hadn't been safe to sleep on the journey.  
  
The next day Julie woke up Connie and Mika extremely early and they all went down to breakfast and had finished a long time before anyone else came down.  
  
"Jules? Why are we up so early?" said Mika yawning.  
  
"Yeah. I could have had an extra hour or so in bed. Even Coach isn't up." Said Connie.  
  
"Because it is a) a force of habit and b) I have plans for us and it involves being up on time to get the bus." Said Julie.  
  
"What are these amazing plans?" asked Charlie walking into the room and grabbing a bowl to get some cereal.  
  
"It's a secret but everyone has to be up." Said Julie getting up and starting up the stairs. "Cons, Mika? Come on." Julie shot them a glance and they got up laughing knowing they were going to be waking up the boys anytime soon.  
  
"So whose first on our hit list?" asked Mika cheering up a bit at having to attack the boys.  
  
"How about Guy and Adam? Their room is first and they must be up because Charlie is and they're sharing with him." Said Julie going up on to the lads' floor. Connie started to shake her head, obviously not wanting to see her boyfriend in a varied state of getting dressed. Julie laughed at her expression as Mika knocked on the door. It swung open and Adam was stood in a pair of pyjama bottoms talking to Guy who was brushing his teeth but wearing a T-shirt with his Pyjamas.  
  
"God can't we have a lie… Hi!" he said after noticing who it was. The three girls fell into fits of laughter.  
  
"Hi Banksie." Said Mika through her laughter. "Get dressed Julie has plans for us all today. By the way nice pyjama bottoms did you forget the top?" And with that the 3 girls walked off to the next room that belonged to, Russ, Luis and Dwayne. This time Julie knocked on the door but the 3 boys were already dressed so it wasn't as funny so she told them to get breakfast because she had plans. She said the same to the rest of the lads and soon enough they were all downstairs eating breakfast. During Breakfast Mika kept looking over at Adam. She didn't think he had looked too bad this morning with out his top on. Adam feeling someone looking at him looked around and met her gaze, smiling at him Mika waved and pulled tongue before turning towards Julie who was watching cartoons on the TV.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Mika asked her.  
  
"Going to my old rink." Julie said simply before clapping her hands and asking if everyone was finished because the bus would arrive in 15 minutes and they had to be at the bus stop with money and their skates.  
  
The bus ride took 20minutes and when they got to the rink Julie managed to keep them all in order whilst getting into the rink. The group started asking questions about why they were at this rink not at the one a few minutes away. Julie was about to answer when a group of people on the ice started shouting and whistling.  
  
"Gaffney? You made it back to us?" and "Kitty Cats Back" a massive group of people came zooming over and hugged her while the Ducks stood there realising why they had come to this Rink in particular. The rest of the day was spent making friends with the whole of Julies' old team and have scrimmages. When they got back to their hotel it was about 6pm and Coach O'Rion was starting to get worried about them, as he didn't know where they had gone that morning. About 6 of the ducks had still not come back as they had gone to the McDonalds down the road for their dinner. Connie and Guy went off for a long walk and Julie had gone out with her parents that meant that Mika had her room to herself and could get out to the rink easily. 


	6. CHapter 6

New Duck: New Year.  
  
Chapter 6: Arguments and Reconciliation.  
  
Mika made her way down the road. It had gotten quite cold but she really wanted to test out the ice. She wasn't sure if Adam would be there but somewhere in her mind she was wishing he was going to be there. She hadn't gotten to talk to him that day and it was on her mind that she had started to like him in a more than friends' way. Why did I have to knock on that door? she asked herself pushing her foot into her skate. Why didn't he have a shirt on? She asked again putting her other foot in the other skate and lacing them up. She was extremely annoyed and wasn't going to be very rational if anyone decided to talk to her. Unfortunately Adam had decided to go skating that evening and when he walked into the rink he heard who he guessed was Mika stomping her way around the rink on her skates. Adam skated up to her and had said hello, only to be knocked down.  
  
"Mi! When did you get mixed with the Bash Brothers?" he shouted at her whilst pulling himself up.  
  
"Since I got in this bad mood!" she shouted trying to skate away from him but he had gotten used to this and skated just as fast to catch up with her.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked her and she stopped he motioned to the benches for them to sit and talk.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me Adam." She said avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I don't believe you." He told her knowing full well there was something massive wrong with her and he couldn't work out what.  
  
"Well maybe I don't want to tell you what is wrong." She said to him looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Well I want to know Mika why won't you tell me?" he asked her again turning her face towards him. Mika shivered when he touched her but looked at him anyway. "Come on Mi. You know you can tell me anything." He coaxed but she just stood up and started to walk off.  
  
"I can't tell you Adam. I don't want to!" she shouted at him. "What would youi know anyway you're just a snobby rich boy!" As soon as she said it cringed, she hadn't meant to say it and she knew it would have hurt him. "Adam?" she said quietly but he walked off knocking into her without a word. "Shit!" she swore loudly and went back on the ice to attempt at cooling down.  
  
The next morning Mika woke up feeling terrible it took her a moment to work out why and when she did she groaned and tried to hide back under the covers. But before she could Julie pulled the covers from off her head and tried to get her out of bed.  
  
"Come on Mika. Get up." She said loudly.  
  
"Don't want to!" Mika replied stubbornly. She wished she hadn't said that to Adam now. He would probably never talk to her again and it was all her fault.  
  
"Up Now!" Julie shouted.  
  
"Jules. I'll get up of my own accord and I've got to do something today." She said pulling her cover back over her head so everything was muffled.  
  
"Fine have it your way." Said Julie walking out of the room the door slamming behind her. Mika got up slowly, trying to figure out what she had to do. First thing on her list was to find Adam and apologise. It took her an hour to get ready and walk out of her room. As soon as she walked out she walked straight into Charlie.  
  
"Hey, Charlie." She said distractedly. "Sorry."  
  
"Hiya Mika, amazingly I am not a door." Charlie said laughing. "Do you know what's wrong with Adam?" he added.  
  
"I realise you're not a door. And what do you mean about Adam." She asked intrigued about what he had said.  
  
"Oh he came in about 11pm last night slamming doors and snapping at everyone." Said Charlie looking at her.  
  
"Oh, right. Charlie, do you know where he is? I need to talk to him." She said looking at the floor.  
  
"He's downstairs I think. Did you two have an argument?" He said, he really wanted to ask if they were going out but he knew it was rude and they would tell him if they were.  
  
"Thanks and No, Charlie, we are not going out." She added before running down the stairs into the reception area and leaving Charlie gaping at her. Averman was stood at the reception desk with the payphone jammed to his ear. He was listening to someone on the other end and nodding along. It didn't look as though he could get a word in edgeways.  
  
"Hey, Averman?" Mika called over to him and he nodded. "Have you seen Adam?" he nodded yes and pointed towards the dining room or the ramp. She wasn't sure which so she decided to check out the dining room first. Adam wasn't in there and she swore under her breath while walking down to the cushion room.  
  
"Where's Adam?" she asked Luis and Russ who were sat watching some stupid talk show. They both shrugged and she turned round and walked straight back out before leaning against the wall.  
  
At that moment Adam walked past her but didn't give her a second glance until she grabbed his sides and pulled him away from the doorway.  
  
"What?" he hissed at her. "Got some new insults to throw at me?" He tried to walk away and she just held onto the sides of his shirt tighter and pulled him closer to her. She stared up at him so she could look into his eyes.  
  
"Adam, Look at me?" she asked him but he remained staring at a spot above her head. "Adam? Please?" she said trying not to cry. He looked down at her and his face went soft on seeing her tears. "Adam, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" He repeated. "You called me a rich snob!" he said harshly making her cry a bit more.  
  
"I didn't mean to Adam. You have to believe me." She said pleading with him. "I really didn't mean to." She tried again and he started to squirm away from her grasp, which only resulted in her tightening her grip even more, and pulling him even closer than before. She didn't mean to pull him so close but this time when he looked down at her. Their mouths were just inches apart and she whispered, "I really am sorry!" before she started to let go of him so she could walk off. But before she could go anywhere Adam had bent down just enough to make their mouths meet. He kissed her and she willingly kissed him back before pulling away from him, "Do you believe me?" she asked him looking into his eyes to see what he was thinking. Adam wiped away her tears and kissed her again. She kissed him back before he pulled away and hugged her. Letting Mika cry into his shirt. 


End file.
